


The Witch Doctor She Gave Me This Advice...

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: (or at least an attempt at it), Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Magical Realism, Meet-Cute, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 1 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Witch.Although he doesn't like to admit it, Dom is nervous about the big things that are happening in his life, so he visits a Witch to find out what his future may hold...
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Witch Doctor She Gave Me This Advice...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 31 writing prompts! Will I stick to it? Who knows, but it's the aim, so hopefully by the end of October I'll have a whole bunch of stories for everyone to _(also hopefully)_ enjoy, starting with this one...

Dom was nervous.

He was nervous about a lot of things: his new album doing well, the new podcast he was doing with BBC Radio 1, all the new eyes watching him now he was becoming more and more well-known…it was all absolutely terrifying. Exciting, but terrifying, which is how he found himself in his current situation: scuffing his feet on the front step of a non-descript house in a street in Camden, resisting the urge to look over his shoulders suspiciously while he waited for someone to answer the doorbell he’d just rung.

Honestly, he’d never thought he’d find himself in this situation. He really wasn’t all that pleased that he had, either.

The whole magic thing had always been an ‘option’, as his mother had frequently reminded him whenever he’d told her he was feeling nervous. Their family had always had a connection with the _‘other’_ \- the magical, the ethereal, the supernatural, whatever you wanted to call it. His great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather had helped save the life of a fairy when he was young, and the Fae had been friends of the Harrison family ever since…for a price. They would always appear when one of the family was in need, but - _as they did with all humans_ \- they would make sure to take something in return when they left. Their deals were weighted to benefit them, and they _always_ had a high cost.

Which was why Dom hadn’t called on the Fae for help.

Instead, he’d come to a Witch…equally dangerous, but slightly less likely to try and trick him. Witches made their own deals, but it was usually for money rather than, like…his soul or his life of whatever.

So Dom was nervous as fuck, about all the normal (or at least not supernatural) stuff in his life, and now also about meeting this Witch, because even if they weren’t as tricky as the Fae, Witches were still…

_…Utterly heart-stopping._

A woman stood in front of Dom in the doorway, and he was pretty sure the whole world froze around him.

She was tall - taller than him, even in her bare feet, which were just visible under the wispy hem of her black skirt. Black curly hair fell to her hips, just below the hemline of her skirt, which was low enough to show off the flowers tattooed in swirling patterns up one side of the line of her hipbone, across her navel, in a circle around her belly button, and upwards under her dusky rose coloured crop top. Those flowers continued in a line up between her breasts, under her collarbone, and down her arm to twine around her fingers, interspaced with jagged black runes that, even to Dom, a plain old human, seemed to _pulse_ with power.

The Witch was stunning. And she was, without doubt, absolutely the genuine article.

Dom didn’t know whether to be impressed, or to turn and run away as fast as his legs would carry him.

“Dominic Harrison?”

“How did you know my name?”

“…You emailed me. Your email address is _literally_ your name, and you put it at the bottom of the message.” the Witch frowned at him, as he she was wondering if he was a bit thick or something - which, to be fair…he must seem it about now.

He blushed, one hand rising to rub at the back of his neck: “Oh, right…sorry.”

“It’s okay.” she conceded: “I’m guessing from your general reaction that your family have a background in this kind of thing?”

“Yeah. Yeah, the, um, the Fae, technically.”

The Witch blanched, her expression instantly becoming sympathetic: “Yeah, no wonder you’re nervous. Come in - can I make you some tea?”

Dom accepted, knowing that unlike with the Fae he could safely accept an offer of hospitality from the Witch: who kindly introduced herself as Sariah.

Sariah was nice. Despite her vaguely intimidating appearance, her voice was lyrical and sweet, and her laughter was silvery like bells. She laughed a lot, too, seeming to find Dom’s awkwardness hilarious - not that he could really blame her. He’d already made himself look like an idiot by forgetting he’d emailed her, he supposed watching him almost fall over his own feet and apologise to a plant he almost knocked over must be pretty funny.

Her laughter wasn’t mean, though, and by the time she sat him down in a conservatory filled to bursting with lush green plants, lanterns with candles in, and smoking incense holders filling the air with the smell of citrusy orange and something floral and musky that he couldn’t identify, he was much more at ease. She sat him at a wrought iron table, smiling as she settled down opposite him.

“So, you said you were interested in knowing about some things in your future.” she prompted: “How can I help?”

“I guess I’m just…like…really fuckin’ nervous?” Dom told her: “I’m a musician, and I’ve got an album coming out in November, and I’m really scared no-one’s gonna like it. I’m doin’ a podcast and I’m scared the BBC are gonna think I’m inappropriate or something? I’ve never been scared of tellin’ the establishment to go shove it up their arse, but now I’m workin’ in the establishment and I dunno how that works. I’m getting more and more well-known by the day, which is great, but it’s also fucking horrifyin’…I don’t wanna lose who I am, but I’m scared I’m gonna…”

Sariah smiled comfortingly: “That sounds like a lot of stress. Do you take anything for that?”

“Nah, I don’t…I don’t like medication.” Dom replied awkwardly.

“I was thinking more tea - I can make you a batch that will help with any future stress, but for now…I could start by reading your palm, or if you’d rather I can scry to try and see what the future has in store for you.”

Dom held up his palm in response.

Sariah took it gently, holding it in her own hands and bending over it, looking down at his palm intently as she lightly traced her fingers over his skin. Dom did his best to sit still as she did her work, trying not to fidget like he normally would, but that was hard for him at the best of times…it got even harder when every feather-light brush of Sariah’s fingers against his skin made him want to shudder.

Finally, she looked up: gently squeezing his hand comfortingly before releasing it and allowing him to tuck it nervously into his lap with the other one.

“Well, I’m not surprised you’re a musician. You have a fire hand - it’s a sign of a creative personality.” she smiled: “And, honestly, I don’t think you have anything to be stressed about in your near future.”

“I’m gonna be alright?”

Sariah nodded: “You are. Your heart-line is strong, and your Apollo line stands out to me, which is a sign of some good fortune about to come your way. This isn’t necessarily a lottery win, but it’s almost certainly a sign that you’re going to have a good few months - and that things are going to go your way.”

Dom couldn’t help but be relieved.

He knew a lot of people wouldn’t believe Sariah’s words, but he’d felt the magic in her fingers when she’d touched his palm, felt the power that radiated off of her, and heard the absolute certainty in her voice.

He was gonna be alright.

“So, what do I owe you for the palm reading and the tea?” Dom asked.

Sariah bit her lower lip: “Well, I don’t usually do this - and if I’m out of line then you can absolutely tell me so - but I get a really good feeling from you Dom, so I was thinking you could owe me a…date?”

Dom fucking _beamed_ : “You’re not out of line at all. I’d love to take you on a date.”

Sariah grinned back at him…and Dom was overjoyed that he’d decided to visit a Witch to find out his future.

Hopefully, she’d be in it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did people think? I hope people enjoyed it, because I'm writing thirty more like it.
> 
> Also, it may be really fucking obvious, but can anyone tell me what the title of this fic is a reference to? I hadn't thought of it in years but then all of a sudden when I wrote this it came into my head and I had to make it the title.


End file.
